More Than He Seems
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: What if everything known about Harry past was a lie? What if Severus and Lily had been Married and Harry was their son? What would happen if Dumbledore was just as evil as Voldemort in a different but just as bad way? What if Severus and Harry belong to two worlds that will now collide? if you want to know then you will have to read this. R&R HP/Logan Slash. AU SS AU storyline
1. Prologe

_**Hey everyone I know I have not been writing much but my thyroid is finally back to normal and I have the energy to do much more so I hope to be getting back to writing on all of my stories again. This is my first Harry Potter/x-men Crossover so I hope you enjoy it please no flames but constructive criticism is welcome please r &r an enjoy. That enough of MY rambling so on with the story.**_

 ** _Prologue_**

Lilly and Severus Snape dad been having a quiet day at home just reading a talking about how their lives had turned out. Lilly was almost nine months pregnant, she was due to give birth any day now. Severus had always been a bit of a sarcastic and cool man to everyone but Lilly and their friend Remus Lupin had always been the only ones who could make him smile and sometimes even laugh. They had given him the love he had missed growing up. He had been ecstatic when Lilly had agreed to be his wife but he was overjoyed when two years after there were married she told him she was pregnant. He could see how she glowed with happiness. Severus could not wait till his son or daughter was born, he had always wanted children and a family of his own and now he was going to have that dream come true.

But there was something only two people knew about him and those two people where his wife and their best friend Remus. Severus was not just a wizard but he was also a mutant he was what other mutants called a feral. There were many types of feral's There was wolf, Wolverine, Lion and many other types of feral's. Now Severus was a White Bengal Tiger Feral as such he had two forms because of his wizarding blood he could become a full White Bengal Tiger but his normal form was human with a few of his feral characteristics like tiger ears sticking out from his under his ink black hair and White Bengal Tiger tail that he had to alter his clothes to let free instead of being constrained in his pants. He also had two other mutant powers they were telekinesis and he was also a telepath which made it easier for him to study Oclomency and Legintmentcy that wizarding art of shielding your mind and reading others minds. Whenever he was not home he used a one of the glamers his kind could use to hide their feral features from the people they do not want to know. But since he was home he had his features free and he was relaxed.

It was almost six at night Lilly and Severus had just finished dinner when Lilly dropped the book she was reading with a pained cry as she doubled over in pain. Severus rushed over to his wife as he kneeled next to her his enhanced senses of smell he could tell that her water had broken.

"Ok Lilly Just breath I will get Poppy after I help you to the room ok." Severus said trying to sooth his wife. Lilly let out a whimper as she nodded. Severus lifted his wife and mate into his arms and walked as quickly as he could without jostling her. He laid her on the bed then walked over to the fireplace an used the flu network to call Poppy Pomphrey mediwitch of Hogwarts.

"Poppy are you there?" Severus called as he saw Poppy's office he waited a minute before Poppy came into the room looking at the fireplace "Severus what is it is Lilly alright?" "She has gone into labor I need you to come over like we planned." Severus replied with a wince as he heard Lilly give a particularly loud scream of pain behind him before he said "As soon as possible please." Poppy just nodded and grabbed her bag from the table that she had had packed for almost a week ago to be ready at a moment's notice then turned back to Severus saying "Move over I am coming through." Severus just nodded and got out of the way and walked back to his wife as he waited.

Seconds later the fireplace flared and Poppy stepped through the started to rush to get everything ready, once it was all ready she checked to see how far Lilly was along and noticed she was ready to push.

(time skip)

Five hours and after a lot of screaming, threats, and apology's later a Baby boy was born to Lilly and Severus Snape. As soon as he was laid in his mother's arms the little boy stopped crying and curiously looked up at his parents for the first time. Severus knew his little boy would be strong magically he could feel the power rolling of his son even at this age. His sons eyes were green like his mothers but had Ink black specks the same color of his father's eyes throughout that emerald green. He had soft dusting of Black hair the same color of his father with a red tint to it. His eyes held an intelligence that few ever saw in a newborn so Severus could tell that his son would be very smart just like his mother and himself.

Severus looked at his son for a few minutes just as Lilly did then turned to his mate "He's perfect Lil's just like you. I can't thank you enough for giving me the family I always wanted." He kissed his wife's forehead as he held her in his arms as they looked at their son not knowing that soon their happy lives as a family were about to be destroyed.

(Three day time skip.)

Severus sat in his armchair holding his sleeping son in his arms while Lilly was laying down on the couch reading a book occasionally looking at her husband a son. Lilly could not be happier that her son and husband were in her life.

That night while everyone in the house slept a man was on his way to their house. Albus Dumbledore always put off a grandfatherly persona but he was in reality a manipulative and cruel old man who moved people around like pieces on a chessboard and when one of his pieces strays from his plan he does whatever it takes to put them back on his chosen path for them. That is what he was doing this night.

Severus and Lilly were woken by their front door being blasted open Lilly grabbed her son and held him close as Severus grabbed his wand and rushed downstairs Lilly and his son close behind. When he saw who it was his temper shot through the roof as he thundered "What are you doing here Dumbledore?" Albus just looked between Severus and Lilly then he noticed the little boy in Lilly's arms a plan formed in his head. "Well I am here to write a wrong that my puppets have committed. You and Lilly were not supposed to marry James and her were. You were absolutely not supposed to have a child together. But I can work it to my advantage." Albus raised his wand and before anyone could do anything Albus had bound Severus and forced him to watch the next part of the plan as he turned to Lilly. He cast the Impirus curse on her and told her that she was to go to James Potter as he was her true husband and the child was his then he modified her memories so that they followed that and then she left in a daze leaving her true husband with their son.

Severus had tears streaming down his face as he then turned his head to look at the man that had ruined his life by taking away his family. "Don't worry Severus you will never see your son again and you will not remember him or your wife. When your son is old enough he will become my weapon to use and then dispose off and you will feel nothing toward him. Except hatred because he will be James Potter's son not yours. Oblivate." And with that Severus knew no more.

On October 31st 1989 the potter house was attacked, Lilly and James were killed by the greatest dark lord since Grindlewald, Lord Voldemort. But he was vanquished by the one year old Harry James Potter formally known as Harry Severus Snape. Severus felt mixed feelings about the Potter child one part of him was telling to protect him and be there for him, claim him but another part that was at the moment stronger told him not to care and let him go that it was not his problem.

Over the next ten years Severus became a cold and unfeeling man due to the spells Dumbledore had cast the night he had taken everything from him. He still had his hate for the old man that would never be erased. Dumbledore could not know that all his carefully laid plans would be torn apart sixteen years later.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys how are you liking it so far I hope you are enjoying it. Now the next chapter is here. Please R &R and hope you enjoy it. Ok on with the show._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

(sixteen years later, July 30st at 11:58pm)

Harry Potter was sitting in his room if you could even call it that at Number 4 Privit Drive, which was his Aunt and Uncles house. He was waiting for the clock to strike midnight. He would be seventeen then he had been told by Neville Longbottom who was one of his only true friends that wizards received a magical inheritance on their seventeenth birthday which is a power boost for most and it is different for everyone on how much of a power boost. But some also come into a creature inheritance or whatever else a parent could be. So Harry was waiting to see how much of a power boost he would get he did not think he had any creature blood or any other inheritance he would get but he never knew with his life.

While he waited he thought about what he found out in his the end of his fifth year that shocked him to the bone, His father was alive an no not James Potter but it did not say who the man was or what his name was Dumbledore had been very cryptic when he was writing that. And it made him hate the man all the more just last year he had found out that His so called best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger along with all but three of the Weasley family had been paid to befriend and care for him, Ginny Weasley the youngest and only girl had been paid to seduce him and get him to marry her but he would not do that.

He had been heartbroken when he found all that out but he was glad that Charlie, Fred, and Gorge Weasley had been true to him and had not taken the money and truly cared about him. When he had told Fred and Gorge what he had found out they had told Charlie and all three had disowned themselves from the family and taken Harry's side. His only other three people who really cared about him because they want to are Remus Lupin, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. They had all stood by him during the final battle. But after Voldemort had found out that all his Horcruxes had been destroyed he fled knowing he could not make anymore without killing himself and knowing he needed to rebuild his army if he was going to win he fled before Harry could even fire a spell and all the Deatheater's had who had been fighting on their own will and had been true to Voldemort were taken to Azkaban Prison. The few who were not taken to Azkaban because of their true loyalties were Severus Snape, Lucious, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy were all acquitted and let free but Harry was forced back to the Dursley's and now he was all alone and he felt angry and hurt that all but a few people he thought to be friends turned out to be nothing but greedy traitors.

Harry stopped thinking when a severe pain rocketed through his whole body. His felt his magic get a huge boost bigger than any he had heard about from Neville and also he felt something awaken inside of him though he did not know what it was yet. The pain reached such a high level that Harry passed out cold for a few hours later.

When Harry woke it had been four hours since his inheritance had come through. He stood but almost instantly got a bad case of vertigo because of the height difference. Harry had gone from a small five foot five inches tall to six foot five inches tall. His black unruly hair was now flat and soft and down to his shoulders. Harry walked to the mirror to see what else had changed about him when he noticed something bang into his leg behind him that was soft. He looked behind him and saw that he had a tail it was a feline tail and from what Harry could tell it was that of a White Bengal tiger. Now Harry was intrigued and a little freaked out as he ran to the mirror that was inside his small wardrobe when he opened the door what he saw made his jaw drop. His eyes were still green but held Ink black specks in them, his skin was pale white, his canine teeth had lengthened into fangs, his fingernails into small claws. His ears had moved from the sides of his head to the top and morphed into the ears of a White Bengal Tiger. All his senses were greatly enhanced he could even see without his glasses and then some. He also noticed he had a fine dusting of white and black fur all over his body except for on his face and hands. _"What the hell am I."_ Harry thought to himself He needed time to think away from this house. So Harry opened his door after getting dressed and quietly so as not to wake his abusive relatives walked downstairs, out the front door, and then he walked to the park down the road that he went to when he needed time alone or time to think without interruptions.

(Hogwarts same time)

Severus Snape woke up from a dead sleep with a pain rushing through his head that he had never felt the likes of before. All he could do was ride out the pain until it stopped and so he curled up into a ball while holding his head waiting and wondering.

About ten minutes later the pain stopped and things that he had been made to forget came flooding back. Severus felt as though he had been punched in the gut when his true memories returned to him. After all his memories were restored and sorted in the right order and his mind calmed down and his heart stopped racing, then the tears started to pour down his face as he cried for his wife and at what Dumbledore had made him do to his son.

"Oh by Merlin, Harry I am sorry. How could Dumbledore to this to you and me I always hated to the man but now i will make sure he pays for this." Severus then knew he had to find Harry his seventeenth Birthday was today he would come into his inheritance which meant he was of age and could do as he pleased. But he would need the help of the one person who knew the truth about everything after he broke to memory charms on him as well.

With a plan in mind Severus grabbed what he would need and left his courters at Hogwarts, made his way out the gate past the wards, then he appriated to where Remus Lupin had been staying. He hoped that Remus would listen to him and after his true memories had been restored he would help him find his son.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys this is a filler chapter I will hopefully be getting the next chapter up either today or tomorrow._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Severus landed right in front of the house he had been looking for and with a sigh of relief and bubble of hope building in his chest he knocked on the door. He heard as Remus was muttering about who would be knocking at this Merlin forsaken hour. It took a little effort to not snigger at some of the more colorful thoughts running through his friends head. " _I really need to teach idiot how to do Oclomency of I am going to have a hard time not laughing at him."_ Severus thought just as the door opened to reveal a bedraggled Remus Lupin.

"What did you do have a fight with sheets Remus?" Severus asked Jokingly with a fond smirk on his face. He could tell Remus was getting a little freaked out with Severus's change of demeanor and attitude. Severus knew he had to get on with this because he had to find his cub.

"Can I come in Remus we need to talk? It is important that we talk now." Severus finally because serious and Remus saw that he hesitantly stepped aside and let Severus inside. "Can I get you anything?" Remus asked but Severus declined and after he was given permission to have a seat he did and got straight to the point.

"Remus I am here for a reason but before I tell you that reason I need to know something because I can't let this get back into the wrong hands." Severus waited for Remus to nod telling him to ask. "Are you at all in any way loyal to Dumbledore or are you completely loyal to Harry?" Severus saw the instant change in Remus's expression and body posture at the question as Remus growled "Do not mention that man in my presence again if you are here on business for him you can get out." Severus smirked knowing he could trust Remus still even after all these years.

"Good because I can't let anything hurt Harry especially not him, now on to why I am truly here. Dumbledore has done something even more unimaginable and cruel to a few people all involved in one mess. Those people are you, me, Lilly, and Harry. He altered Lilly's and your memory to fit what he wanted you both to be but he completely took all my memories which have been returned this night. But what he did to Harry is worse than any of us. He told Harry he had not family left except the Dursley's lied to him about his true father being dead, and engineered all the thing meetings that he had with Voldemort in some way. But he also paid the Granger and all but three Wesley's to pretend to care and be his friends. I am Harry's Father Lilly was my wife and he took them both from me an then after making me watch obliviated my mind of it making me believe what everyone else believed. I can break the memory charms on you Remus and you will regain everything you don't remember about what really happened. And once that is done I am asking you to help me find Harry, He went through his magical inheritance tonight which is why my oblivates where obliterated and I got everything back including who I really am. Please Remus I am begging you to trust me."

Remus though over everything that Severus said and realized that he had to try if could give Harry the family he had always wanted then who was he to take that away from his adopted godson. Remus agreed and watched as Severus looked him in the eyes and delved into his mind erasing the mind charms as he went.

After about ten minutes Remus remembered everything. After a heartfelt reunion between good friends and shared anger at what the headmaster had done they went off to the very neighborhood that Remus had been too many times to see Harry.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

"Where is Harry Remus?" Severus asked hoping his assumptions were wrong when they landed in a muggle suburb. "Dumbledore placed Harry with Lilly's sister and her husband. During the summers I would come here and heal Harry wounds since I found out where he lived in his third year. The only reason he told me anything was because I saw the whip marks on his back by accident. Ever since I come here once a week to heal him and we keep in contact through letters. I wanted to get him out of there but we both knew that Dumbledore would make sure he was sent back there again." Remus ran a hand trough his hair and sighed "We both decided that when he came of age I would get him out of there. Now if I am correct he will be at the park if he came into his inheritance he would need somewhere quiet to think." Remus started towards the park with a angry and dumbfounded Severus tailing close behind.

Remus stopped when he heard a voice singing and listened then smiled "Listen Severus that's Harry." Severus listened and heard the end of one song and then a song he knew well was being sung by his son. Remus and Severus crept closer to the edge of the woods that bordered the west side of the park and Severus saw his son for the first time with all his memories intact since the day Harry was three days old.

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

Severus felt his eyes start to fill with tears as he recognized the song he sang to his son as an infant he knew his son would recognize his voice and that he would step in at the right time.

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Severus put his finger to his lips to let Remus to be quiet and then Severus slunk out of the tree's waiting for the next line where he would sing with his son for the first time hoping Harry would recognize his voice and at least have a suspicion of who he was.

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

When Harry heard Severus start to sing to him he snapped his head in the direction of the voice that he recognized from his dreams and his father and saw Severus Snape sing to him. Harry could not help but smile at how Severus looked now with a smile on his face instead of a sneer. He knew he would have questions later but right now he knew his father had found him.

Severus kneeled in front of his son knowing he knew and kept sing with him knowing that finally he could his son again.

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
 _Believe me, you'll be in my heart_  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.

"It's really you, I knew it was someone Dumbledork knew someone he controlled. I am just shocked it's my potions professor. Why are you here though you never liked me you hate me why would you want me now?" Harry asked not understanding what was happening.

"Oh Harry I never hated you, that was Dumbledore, I'll explain everything but please just give me a chance. Everything I did and said was not me saying them because what came out of my mouth and my actions were not my own Dumbledore forced them to be. Please come with me and Remus and I'll explain everything and answer any questions you have. Just please." Severus had tears falling down his face as he begged his son to listen and give him a chance.

"Ok I can see your sincere I'll come with you and I'll listen hopefully we can both get back what we lost and have been longing for since." Harry said clutching his father's hand in his.

Just as They were about to leave Harry heard his cousin Dudley's voice "There is the freak dad I told you I saw him leave the house." Then Harry heard the angry voice of his uncle "Boy get back to the house and cook breakfast you will pay for this later you know you are not allowed to talk to anyone!" Harry's breathing became erratic with panic he then felt a tingle go up his spine as his body shifted seamlessly into a White Bengal Tiger cub and cried out in fear. Next thing Harry knew a adult male White Bengal Tiger stood over him protectively growling a Vernon.

Harry nuzzled the tigers front leg knowing instinctively that it was his dad. Severus growled at Vernon one more time which sent both him and his son running, nodding his head in satisfaction Severus turned to his cub and nuzzled him and was delighted when Harry nuzzled him back.

Harry wondered how far his dad would let him go affection wise and desided to do something his dad would not have allowed before and affectionately licked his dad's chin all Harry was not expecting a lick back and when he got that he excitedly whimpered and then his dad grabbed him by the back of his neck with his teeth and Harry instantly relaxed knowing he was safe.

Severus probed Remus's mind saying to follow him to spinners end where they would stay until they could sort everything out because that was were Harry was born and the last place he had seen him. Then they set off with Severus with Harry hanging from his jaws in the lead with Remus following close behind with a smile on his lips at the scene of father and son finally reunited.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

When they got to Spinners End Remus could not help but remember all the times that he had spent here with Lilly and Severus. He also remembered that it was here that Lilly had told Severus that she was pregnant and when Sev had heard that he passed out on the floor and when he woke up again he had been so ecstatic that that Sev instantly went to town planning everything down to the last detail that his cub would need. Remus had laughed himself silly until Severus had hexed him six ways to Sunday then he only laughed out of the man's ear shot.

Remus smiled at all the fun memories they had had here. He felt something but his hand and noticed that it was Severus. He heard Severus's voice in his head because of his telepathy " _I know you are remembering Remus, I am too. But this place has fallen into a horrible state of disrepair and I will not be staying here after we figure out what to do. I want Harry's input on all of this. I want to try and be there for him let him get to know the real me before we go anywhere. Now can you open the door so we can go in I don't want anyone to see us and try to hurt my cub now that I have found him again."_ Remus nodded and opened the door of the house letting Severus in first then following behind closing the door.

Severus walked into the living room, jumped up onto the couch and laid Harry down in between his front paws letting his rest their as Harry nuzzled into his chest. With a small yawn Harry fell asleep and he thought he heard his dad's voice whisper in his head that he was safe and to get some rest. That they would talk later. Just before he fell asleep he felt another lick from his dad on his head then he knew no more.

Remus watched with Severus as Harry fell asleep and waited till he was completely out before Severus changed back to his true form Lifted Harry up gently so as not to wake him and put him on his lap while stroking his cubs head soothingly. He and Remus sat in silence for a while until "He is going to have questions you know?" Remus said Severus sighed and nodded "Yes I know and I won't hide anything from him he deserves to know the truth and after everything he had been through I know he can handle it." Severus looked down at his son for a moment then said "I just hope he can forgive me for everything."

Remus studied his long time friend for a moment then said "I know Harry would forgive you. You know why?" Severus shook his head indicating he did not so Remus continued "Because I heard him say it himself when we found out that he true father was alive. He said even if my father is Professor Snape I would at least give them a chance to explain before I pass judgment on any wrong doings of the past. I just want a family I know will truly care not just use me as a means to an end. That is exactly what he said. He will understand, he will forgive you, and you both get your family back." "I hope you are right Remus." Severus replied He looked at the time and knew that his cub would be out for while the first transformation between forms especially so soon after coming into the inheritance it tiring. "Remus why don't you go to the guest bedroom the one you used before Harry was born and get some sleep. I going to stay with Harry I wake you as we talk and I answer his questions." Remus nodded his head yawning and without a word went up to the guest room and went to sleep.

Severus on the other hand went to his room with his son curled up in his arms. Once he got to his room he laid his son on the bed, shifted back into his tiger form, jumped up onto the bed and curled around his cub protectively. Knowing he would wake when his cub did Severus went to sleep.

(Time skip)

Harry came back to the realm of the living but when he opened his eyes he was met with white with black striped fur. He was confused for a moment before the events of the day before came rushing back. Harry inwardly smiled at the thought that his father had found him. But he had a lot of questions, he was startled out of his thoughts when a large tongue licked the top o his head and a voice that sounded like his dad entered his mind saying " _I know your awake cub, you have been asleep for almost a full day."_ Harry looked up into his dad's feline face wonder how he was to talk but his dad had already thought of that " _Just think what you want to say I will hear you," "How is any of this possible I have never heard of any creature that could give this as in inheritance so what else could it be?"_ Harry asked Severus seemed to think a out how to answer this before he said " _Harry this is not a creature inheritance what I am about tell no knew about except your mother and Remus. There was a small possibility that you would get the gene that would make this possible. What we are is what many call a mutant but we are also wizards. Wizarding mutants are not as common as muggle mutants. But it does not run in families. It is a gene that can be activated by certain circumstances, I am what is known as a first generation mutant, you are what is known as a second generation mutant. It is very interesting that you have at least one of my mutations if you have others we will find them out in time. We are what is known to the mutant population as a feral because of the animal side of us. Muggle feral's do not have the ability to shift like we do it is because of our wizarding blood that we can. That is how this is possible."_ Harry let out a surprised huff at the explanation of what he was " _What happened to make you forget that I was your son? Why was mom with James?"_ Severus let out a sigh and with a sadness in his eyes he told Harry everything that happened that night then when he finished he said " _If you had not been as strong as you are and your magic had not reached out to me, I never would have remembered. It is because your magic reached out to your only living parent coaxing my memories that Dumbledore had blocked with a obliviated to come back. I broke down in tears at what Dumbledore had made me do. I am so sorry cub."_ Harry looked at his father as tears started to flow from his father's eyes. Harry knew his father was truly sorry for something that was not his fault.

Harry nuzzled his father's chest letting out a soothing growl, then pulling back and licking his father's chin soothingly before saying " _It's ok dad, It was not your fault. I am just glad I have you here now. At least I have someone who understands and I have my family back."_ Severus nuzzled his son saying " _I am glad I can be here knowing that I have my son back after all these years. You're more like me than I could have said. Ironic how my own words turned out to be true, but you also have so much of your mother in you. I am so proud of you and everything you have accomplished."_ Harry nuzzled his dad in thanks then said " _I think that was all but one of my questions. My last question is, what are we going to do now? I don't want to lose you now that I have found you.""That's what you, Remus, and I are going to discuss. But first we need to shift back. Now all you need to do is look into your magical core find the part of you that is different pull it to the surface let it spread, and your shift back. I will shift back after you do."_ Harry followed his father's instructions he looked into his core and found that his core was gold and white the white was spiraled around the gold. Instinctively he knew that the white was his feral part of himself he pulled at it until it was all he could see in his minds eye. He felt the same tingle he had felt the night before and he now associated it with the shift. When Harry opened his eyes he was level with his dad's muzzle sitting down. He smiled and reached out his hand running his fingers through his dad's fur and behind his ears. Harry laughed as his dad licked his fingers, He then lowered his hand and watched as his dad shifted back to his true form.

Severus smiled at his son and then pulled him into his arms holding him tight. Harry returned the embrace smiling into his dad's chest. "Let's go wake up Remus and have breakfast then we will talk." Harry nodded not letting go just yet. Severus chuckled but is sounded more like a rumble to Harry as Severus laughed at his son's clinginess, though he guessed he couldn't blame him. Harry finally let go and said "How about we wake Remus up the fun way." Severus only laughed and nodded saying "I'll let you do the honors." Harry laughed as well then bounded off the bed and out the door his father following at a more sedate pace.

Harry followed his nose to the door that lead to Remus room, he then snuck in quietly until he was standing right at the side of Remus's bed. He looked over at his dad to see a small smile on his face, he turned back putting his hand out and without saying the spell a huge fountain of water rushed out of hand and splattered on Remus.

Remus woke up sputtering and sopping wet. Harry was laughing at the look on Remus's face. Remus growled playfully and in a purring voice "It is that how you want to play it cub?" Then he leapt at Harry until they were play wrestling on the floor but Remus was surprised when Harry pinned him while breathing hard. "I win." Was all he said before helping Remus to his feet.

Severus was shocked at the display of wandless magic and even more surprised when Harry pinned Remus, Harry was a submissive but he was as strong as a dominate just like his mother. He was also magically powerful. Severus could not be more proud of his son.

Soon they were all sitting down at breakfast talking about what they wanted to do for Harry's birthday. "Now Harry I know I have not been there for any of your birthdays before but today I am and we are going to celebrate it. First we are going to get you a whole new wardrobe that fits, then you can anything you want and I will get it for you as my first birthday presents to you. After word we will go to Gringots and get your lordships and coming of age out of the way. Then we will come back here and talk about what we want to do from here. How does that sound?' Severus said Harry smiled and said "Sounds like fun dad."

So after breakfast was done they all went to Diagon Ally for the a fun day of shopping and fun as a family.


End file.
